Dranosh Saurfang
|Row 3 title = Affiliations: |Row 3 info = (Formerly) Kor'kron}} (Formerly) (Formerly) |Row 4 title = Relatives: |Row 4 info = Varok (Father) Deceased Mother Broxigar (Uncle) Unnamed Uncle Thura (Cousin) |Row 5 title = Status: |Row 5 info = }}Dranosh Saurfang, often called Saurfang the Younger, was the son of Varok Saurfang and nephew of Broxigar the Red. His mother's identity is not known. Dranosh was very much like his father and uncle, a fierce warrior to the end. He was a strong believer in the ideals of honor espoused by his father. After he fell to Frostmourne at the Battle of Angrathar the Wrathgate, he was raised in undeath by the Lich King as Deathbringer Saurfang, also known as the Turned Champion. He was then brought to Icecrown Citadel, where he barred the path of any champions seeking to lay siege to his new master's fortress. He was killed for good in the ensuing battle. Dranosh means "Heart of Draenor" in orcish. Before his mother died, his father promised her that their son would remain safe and untainted. Before Varok crossed the Dark Portal, he had the elders of Garadar hide Dranosh away so the orcish warlocks would not find him. The Burning Crusade Dranosh Saurfang first appeared in Nagrand. Though he is not the leader of the Mag'har, he is classified as a level ?? Boss. Following a Murkblood raid, a group of adolescent orcs from Garadar formed a war party and set out to seek vengeance. They reached Sunspring Post, but most of them were killed by the broken. Dranosh was one of the few survivors of that party - he sustained severe injuries and narrowly escaped. After he recovers, Dranosh decides not to return to Garadar, as he believes that his destiny lies elsewhere. Upon hearing this, Farseer Corhuk says, "The son is the father... May the spirits have mercy on those that stand in his way". Wrath of the Lich King Having been reunited with father, Dranosh Saurfang later appears in Northrend alongside the Warsong Offensive. His father, High Overlord Varok Saurfang, has placed him in command of the Kor'kron Vanguard, a fortress at the base of Angrathar the Wrathgate. He was also given his father's armor and axe. He also seemed to be on relatively good terms with Bolvar Fordragon, keeping peace with the Alliance base nearby. During the Battle of Angrathar the Wrathgate, Dranosh charged the Lich King. With a single blow, Frostmourne shattered his axe, struck him down, and stole his soul. Though his body disappeared in the aftermath of the battle, Horde players are asked by Alexstrasza to retrieve his shattered armor and deliver it to his father. Fall of the Lich King One of the visions in the Yogg-Saron encounter shows the Lich King alongside an Immolated Champion and a Turned Champion, which were believed to be visions of Bolvar Fordragon and Dranosh Saurfang respectively. This would ultimately be confirmed as the Deathbringer in Icecrown Citadel is in fact Dranosh Saurfang raised from the dead in the service of the Scourge. He is described as the Lich King's most powerful death knight. After being defeated by adventurers, Dranosh's grieving father arrives and claims his body. He promises to give him a proper burial in Nagrand, next to the pyres of his mother and his ancestors. When Varian Wrynn allowed his father to take Dranosh's body, Varian commented that many Alliance soldiers had been impressed by Dranosh's heroism. Aftermath Following Dranosh's death, Varok's parting words were to tell Dranosh that he had received a warrior's death, but Varok also lamented that he had been denied his own. Since then, Varok has worn his son's necklace with him as a reminder. Varok later took the corpse of his son and buried him in the Ancestral Grounds of Nagrand. Legacy Shortly before the Cataclysm, Thrall prepared to leave for Nagrand in order to learn more about the elemental unrest. As such, he was unable to retain his position of Warchief and began to consider a temporary successor. Among the possible candidates were Cairne Bloodhoof and Varok, though Thrall privately bemoaned that the younger Dranosh would have been the ideal Warchief and his first choice, having inherited his father's might and wisdom. Later, the Dranosh'ar Blockade would be constructed. Dranosh is referenced in Varok's memories in Northrend. By the time of the Battle for Lordaeron, his father left Dranosh's necklace in a fireplate as he was prepared to claim his own death. While walking towards the Alliance encampment, he was stopped by Zekhan who returned him the slightly burned necklace and convinced him to live another day. See WoWPedia Category:Blackrock Clan Category:Blackrock Orc Category:Characters Category:Deceased Category:Warriors Category:Death Knights